The Awakening Trilogy Part 1
by Mrs.RiverWho
Summary: When Annabeth has a dream that tells her that she is going to have a child. She goes to the other seven to tell them about the dream. The dream sets up everything that happens after that. Annabeth and the others have decisions they have to make. WARNING: does mention Nico being gay. I will be doing a crossover series. This is what starts it.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Annabeth was standing in a mysterious doorway. There was fog everywhere. Percy was holding her hand. It was too bright to tell who else was in the room.

She saw two people trying to save Nico from something, but she couldn't tell who they were or what the thing was. A deep voice shook the doorway.

"Annabeth Chase, you are with a child. Will she be your destruction or savior." The voice said with an evil laugh.

"I don't know what you are talking about!," she yelled at the voice squeezing Percy's hand.

"It's ok. I'm here with you," Percy said shaking his head.

Th voice said with happiness. "Your daughter will meet a very dangerous man."

"Who?," she asked scared out of her mind.

"That you will find out in your own time. It will happen when she is ready, but only time will tell." The voice answered making her nervous.

"What is going on Annabeth?," Percy asks looking at Annabeth.

"I have no idea what e's talking about," she said knowing the voice must have been a guy's.

"Oh yes you do young lady," said another voice that Annabeth knew, her mother's.

"Mother?" She asked a little frustrated.

"Yes. When will you learn my darling girl?" Athena tells her daughter stepping into view.

"I don't understand what you are talking about. I don't even have a daughter."

"You will soon my daughter. I can only help you so much. I have risked so much telling you this." Athena said starting to fade away from Annabeth's veiw.

She looks around the room looking for Percy, but he wasn't there. Percy was gone. Annabeth still saw Nico in her veiw. Everything around her starts to fade away. The doorway faded. The ground fell away and Annabeth fell away and Annabeth fell through the air.

"Ahhhh!" She screams after waking up from her nightmare. Annabeth gets up off the bed. The entire Athena cabin telling her to go back to sleep.

"I'm going to the Posiedon cabin." She tells them walking out of the Athena cabin.


	2. Chapter 2:

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who's there?!," Percy calls from the cabin.

"Who do you think it is, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth answers trying not to punch the door.

"Come in it must be important." He says letting her in the cabin.

"Another nightmare, thats the third time this week!" She tells him stepping inside.

Percy walks over to his dresser and picks up his special gift. "For you. I want you to have this." He hands it to her.

"But this is the protector necklace Tyson gave made you." She protests not taking the necklace.

"I know but you need it more than I do."

"Fine I'll take it. But I don't want you to get nightmares again." She takes the necklace.

"I don't use it anyway. I haven't really needed to."

"Seaweed Brain, none at all? That's really weird especially for you." She walks over to his bed and lays down.

"I know it's weird." Percy moves away from his dresser and walks over to his bed. He lays beside her and takes her hand. "Did your mother visit you in the dream?"

"Yes. Her and a voice kept saying that I'm pregnant."

"Oh my Gods! It's not true is it?"

"I don't know, I hope not. We're not ready for a child especially now." She clenches her fist.

"We need to find out that's for sure."

"But we never...you know." She stomps her foot.

"That one night about a week ago." He tells her pulling her closer.

"We'll go to Chiron tomorrow. Back to the necklace. How are you sure it will work?" She asks looking down at the necklace. _I hope that we can do this. And be safe I want a normal life. _

"Because I've tested it before and it worked."

"Ok. As long as you are happy with me keeping it."

"I am totally fine with that." He pulls her into a kiss.

"Can I sleep here with you tonight?" She looks into those sea-green eyes she loves so much.

"Yes you can."

They fell asleep. Annabeth fell asleep first.


	3. Chapter 3

When her and Percy get up in the morning, they get ready for inspection.

"I have to go back to my cabin. We meet at the Big House after inspection." Annabeth tells Percy walking to the cabin door.

"Ok. Right after inspection I will be over there. See you there." Percy kisses her cheek.

"Same here." Annabeth walks out the door.

While she's walking back to her cabin, she thinks too much. Which is never good for her. _What if the dream is right and I do have a child? What if I can't pull myself together long enough to find out the truth? _She gets to her cabin in time for inspection. Piper was standing there. "There you are Annabeth."

"Yes. Are you done here, Pipes?" Annabeth asks a little pushy.

"Yes I am, Annabeth."

"Good because I got to go." She says leaving the cabin.

"Bye!" Piper calls after her.

While Annabeth walks to the Big House she does more thinking. _What will Chiron say? Am I actually pregnant? And if I am, what should I do? I won't be able to deal with it! And what about training? This is scary! _When she gets there she sees Percy standing there waiting.

"Ready?" She asks him about ready to burst into tears.

"Yes. Let's do this." Percy says knocking on the door.

"Who's there!?" Chiron calls from inside.

"Its Annabeth and Percy!" Annabeth calls back.

"Well come in then." Chiron answers opening the door.

"Its important Chiron." Annabeth tells him sitting down.

"I figured. What's up?" Chiron asks looking at them with his clever look.

"I need to get a pregnancy test done." Annabeth answers a little upset.

"Alright. I'm guessing you had a nightmare." Chiron guesses.

Chiron walks them to the medical room. It takes about twenty minutes to get the results. One of the nymphs walks in. "Annabeth I have news. You're pregnant!"

"NO!" Annabeth runs out of the Big House screaming.

Percy runs after her. "Annabeth it will be ok." He tries to calm her down.

"I was worried about this. Percy I'm scared." She gasps bursting into tears.


End file.
